This invention relates to a timepiece with a dynamic, analogue display of the time.
The analogue display of the time on a timepiece usually is effected by means of a two- or three-hand system, wherein one hand indicates the hour, one hand indicates the minute, and one possibly present third hand indicates the second. The fundamental principle of reading the time is the mental processing of the static, geometric image of the display, as it is indicated by the two or three hands of the display at a certain time.
Reading the time as the mental processing of a static, geometric image, however, contradicts the dynamic character of the time, which naturally does not stand still and is not static.